orlandotcbfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB S2E14 - Unbroken (2)
Main Plot: Molly (Molly comes to school carrying two backpacks. Maya and Donovan walk over to her.) Molly: Just the two people I want to see. May: What's the emergency? Molly: I explained to my dad. A plan to get him and mom to stop fighting. Donovan: What the idea? Is it safe? Molly: It's marriage saving. Take a look. (Molly opens the second backpack. There's punk rock clothing and gear.) Donovan: I've seen this act before. You're going to dress up as a hardcore goth girl? Molly: And you're apart of the plan, too. Donovan: I am? How? Molly: You're gonna come into my house at a que-point, then I'm gonna pretend to get frisky with you. Donovan: Not in front of your parents! Molly: They're arguing can me to go back to my old ways, remember? Donovan: Yeah but are you sure? Molly: It'll make them yell at me from the inside out. They'll realize that they both care equally for me as they do for each other. May: Please tell me you're doing the right thing. Molly: It's the best plan I have right now! Donovan: I'll do it. I hope they don't hate me for this. Molly: I knew I could trust you. (Molly kisses Donovan.) Subplot: Cassie (Cassie is walking with Liam and Daniel.) Liam: You're not happy about your sister coming back? Cassie: She never said sorry. Daniel: Sounds like you need Liam treatment. Cassie: Daniel, if you say another sexual thing... Daniel: I'm joking. Cassie: This is serious. Liam: Is she picking you up? Cassie: I hope not. I really don't feel like talking to her. Liam: What else did she do? Cassie: Well she likes younger men. Liam: So? Cassie: She's 20 and she just flirted with Shawn the other day. Liam: Ew. Did she do this before? Cassie: Before my parents sent her off to Miami, she was an 18 year old senior who engaged sex with an eighth grader and he was my friend. Liam: Gross! Daniel: That's sagatory rape. Did she succeed? Cassie: She told me she doesn't fuck and tell. Liam: I won't be eating lunch today. Daniel: I'm disturbed. Cassie: Sorry, but she's going to have to earn my respect. It won't come easily. (They walk to their classes.) Third Plot: Ramona (Ramona is sleeping at home. Maive wakes her up.) Ramona: What! Maive: Ramona, it's me. Your sister. Ramona: I feel like I'm going crazy. Maive: You took anti-anxiety meds longer than you were suppose to. Do you know what that can do? Ramona: No. Maive: Bi-polar Disorder, schizophrenia, other mental disabilities can ruin your mind. Ramona: How do you know that? Maive: I graduated, remember? Ramona: Barely. Maive: I still learned. Anyways, you've only been off those meds for three days. Ramona: I feel a little better. Maive: It will take awhile for you to go back to normal. Ramona: What time is it? Maive: 10 AM. Why? Ramona: I'm late! Maive: You don't want to rest? Ramona: It's Friday! Maive: Weird excuse but I'll take you. (Ramona runs to the bathroom.) Main Plot: Molly (Molly is in the bathroom dressing up in her new gothic clothing.) May: Please tell you're doing the right thing. Molly: It's not the best thing I came up with but it'll have to do for now. May: I hope you're right. (Randi walks in.) Randi: What the hell is this? Molly: It's not for me. Shut the door. Randi: Are you turning lower than you were before? Molly: This is a plan for something personal. Randi: I'll stay out of it. You guys are weirdos. (Randi leaves.) Subplot: Cassie (Afterschool, Cassie is making out with Liam on the side of the steps. Jasmine drives up.) Jasmine: Whoa! Cassie: Do you ever not come when I'm busy? Jasmine: Maybe it's someone's timing. Cassie: Whatever. Who's picking me up? Jasmine: You're looking at her. Cassie: Seriously? Jasmine: Are you gonna act like this all week? Cassie: It depends. Are you gonna hookup with my friends? Jasmine: Do you want to be picked up or not? I want to talk to you anyways. Liam: I'll call you tonight? Cassie: No! I'll walk! Jasmine: Suit yourself! (Jasmine drives away.) Third Plot: Ramona (Ramona is sitting at her locker with Kayla, Paris and Jayden.) Ramona: My tea treatment is working. Kayla: Are you like still going crazy? Ramona: I'm not bi-polar and I'm not schizophrenic. Jayden: then why did you lash out the other day? Ramona: Anti-anxiety must've overtook my head into a weird joyride. My head hurts. Paris: You went through a few days without going crazy. Kayla: How often were you taking those meds? Ramona: Twice a week. Kayla: I think you're safe. Ramona: I'm so stupid. I never should've over-laped my medication. I was still scared. Kayla: I'm pretty sure you'll be fine. Ramona: I hope. (Darnell ad Shanleigh walk by snickering.) Kayla: Something funny? Shanleigh: Yeah. I've never seen idiots fight like her. (Kayla gets in Shanleigh's face.) Kayla: You wanna say that again? Jayden: Easy Kayla. (Darnell pulls Jayden.) Darnell: It's a girls' fight, you dumbass. (Jayden pushes Darnell.) Jayden: Who do you think you're calling a sissy? (Ramona pushes Shanleigh.) Ramona: Get of our faces. Shanleigh: Check this out! You're pathetic. Darnell: Let's see what the prissy bitch and her stooge... (Jayden punches Darnell in the face and they start mauling each other.) Shaneligh: Darnell! (Ramona pulls Shanleigh to the ground. They pull each other's hair.) Paris: Ahhh!!! Kayla: Is it wrong that I'm laughing? (Jayden flips Darnell over his shoulder. Ramona and Shanleigh are wrestling on the ground.) Blake: Hey!! Elizabeth: You four! (Mr. Hudson and Ms. Underwood break them up.) Blake: To the main office, you go! As for you two, I'm giving a chance to go home. (Kayla and Paris run. Ramona and Jayden give each other tired smiles and fist bump.) Main Plot: Molly (Molly walks in the house wearing her gothic clothes. Donovan comes in.) Molly: They're arguing. Perfect. Donovan: Here goes nothing. (Molly starts making out with Donovan and grabs his junk.) Donovan: This was part of the plan? Molly: I said get frisky, remember? Here they come. (Her parents stop arguing when they come downstairs and see her.) Mrs. Anderson: What the hell is this? Mr. Anderson: Who the hell are you? Donovan: I'm Donovan, remember? Mr. Anderson: Oh yeah. What the hell are you doing? Molly: Living dangerously. Mrs. Anderson: Donovan, get out! Molly: Don't wait up too late. (Donovan runs outside.) Mrs. Anderson: Molly, why are you dressed as a... Mr. Anderson: Delinquent! Mrs. Anderson: Yeah! That! Molly: What can I say? With you two focusing on each other I can do what I want. Mr. Anderson: This is an outrage! Mrs. Anderson: This is stupid. Molly Anderson! Take the clothes off and dress in normal clothes right now! Molly: Ahoy! Captain. (Molly goes upstairs to her room and smiles. She calls May.) May: Hello? Molly: I think it worked. May: It did? Molly: Yep. Good thing I can act. May: Is it safe for me to come home? Molly: I would wait for an hour. May: Okay. (They hang up.) Subplot: Cassie (Cassie and Jasmine are arguing.) Cassie: Can you just let me be? Jasmine: Why can't you accept me? Cassie: Prove youself! Jasmine: I'm trying so hard. I've changed! Cassie: You've done statutory rape on my friend and you had us robbed. Jasmine: I managed to give it all back. Cassie: My money, yes. My frend's virginity, no. Jasmine: It's not my fault he said he was 17. I didn't know he was 14. Cassie: Ugh! Jasmine: Cassie! I'm sorry. (Cassie starts to shed a tear.) Cassie: Are you? Jasmine: Why else would I have changed? Cassie: Why did you flirt with Shawn the other day? Jasmine: I was joking. Cassie: Oh... Jasmine: I need you to forgive me. Sisters? (Cassie thinks for a minute.) Cassie: Sisters. But please don't screw up. Jasmine: I did already. It's the last mistake but I love it. Cassie: What are you talking about? Jasmine: Cassie, I'm pregnant. Cassie: Are you joking? Jasmine: Does this baby bump lie? Cassie: I'm going to be an aunt? Jasmine: Yep! Cassie: I can't believe this is happening. I'm actually happy! Jasmine: Mom and Dad don't know yet. Cassie: When will they know? Jasmine: Soon. Cassie: I'm glad you're home. (They hug.) Main Plot: Molly (Molly and Donovan are in her room.) Donovan: I can't believe the plan worked. Molly: What's crazy is that they had sex just a half hour after the plan worked. Donovan: Wow. Molly: And now they're out for dinner trying to solve their problems. Donovan: That gives me time with you. (Molly kisses Donovan.) Molly: My parents won't be home for another hour.) Donovan: Does that mean? Molly: Let's have sex. (Donovan takes his shirt off and kisses Molly's neck. They begin to make out on her bed.) Subplot: Cassie (Cassie is at the mall with Liam, Rebecca, Dallas, Daniel, Chloe and Damon.) Liam: So you're sister actually did a complete change? Dallas: Like Beyond Scared Straight change? Cassie: You can say that. Chloe: Anything else we should know? Cassie: Sure. We shouldn't be enemies anymore. Chloe: That's were both here. Daniel: I'm glad we're hangin out again. Damon: I'm better. Cassie: Good to here. Rebecca: Plus one. Dallas: Me! Cassie: I have one more announcement. Rebecca: Spill it. Cassie: Jasmine told me that I'm going to be an aunt. (Everyone looks happy and shocked.) Daniel: Congrats! Liam: Auntie Cassie! (Damon claps.) Cassie: I can really use a group hug! Dallas: Bring it in. (They give Cassie a group hug.) Category:Blog posts